fallout the end as it is
by wrath of greeny
Summary: rated t for violence and stuff and language
1. chapter 1

**I only own William** **also bold is the narrator** **war...war never changes** **War. War never changes.** **Since the dawn of humankind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.** **In the year2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation.** **But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes.** **In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known asvaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those inVault 101. For on thatfateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was hereyouwere born. It is here you will die.** **Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves.** William W weddleton woke up and saw Amata the overseers daughter.

"funny." he said "I was just dreaming about you. "

Amata frowned "listen your dad left my dad killed- he killed Jonas.-"

at this William said "I'm going to get revenge."

he then shoved her out of the way grabbed her pistol and grabbed his Bb gun and baseball bat.

outside officer Kendal looked at him and he brutally beated the officer to death and looted him.

butch ran around the corner .

William ignored him shoved him out of the way and killed the radroaches attacking miss deloria

he then took Butch's jacket and pickpocketed his Swiss army knife.

he finally reached where the overseer was torturing Amata he opened the door and shot him and officer Mack ignored Amatas anger.

he then opened the door to the overseers office and hacked the computer

he then exited the vault

he blinked as he exited the vault he then realized what he did

"good lord what did I do I was driven by revenge and I murdered in cold blood."

 **sorry the end for now**


	2. new bud

**same as last time I only own William** William walked to springvale ELEMENTARY.

A boy attacked him with a bat he must of been a couple months younger or year

William grabbed the bat and asked "name boy?"

"chase. " the boy spat

William just said "follow me and you can have a home I'm heading to megaton to find my dad. "

chase shrugged and followed William who walked the the wrong way ignoring the pipboy map he still needed to discover

 **super duper mart discovered exp gained chase leveled up to level 2 (bold is game system )** after picking his stats chase continued to follow William

William saw a encalave eye bot he then picked a radio station

radio: three dog here

William turned it off

he then jogged to the scrapyard

"woof " a Huskey barked

"here boy. " chase said scratching the huskey

dog meat as the joined you

William checked his stats

dog meat :neutral karma

William :good.

chase:very evil

'evil 'William thought as he saw chase through what looked like a broken mutated stick for dogmeat to catch

"hey kids name wolf-" a wander said but he was cut off as a bang rang and he was dead on the ground william turned around saw chase holding a smoking gun

 **you lost** **Karma**

"sorry didn't trust him also megatons that way he pointed in a direction . " chase said as he started looting the wander


	3. renegade

**I only own William,** flash forward 6 months

William walked in with his brothers-chase is his adopted brother in the future -chase and Andrew.

autumn sat there smug

"time to die autumn. " William spat

"well to go child say hi to your dad for me my little renegade attack. " autumn said

William felt a knife search his ear

end flash forward

william walked alone with dogmeat his rifle above his shoulder leaving chase at megaton heading to gnr


	4. brothers

**I only own William**

dogmeat woofed at William who dropped a super mutant

the Lyon's pride walked towards him and William said "thanks for the help. "

Sara said "you walked ahead ."

the boy next to them shrugged and said "I see we both have dad's personality. "

William said "dad said we'd lost a son/brother I'm older by exactly a 6 mins ."

Andrew the boy said "come on three dogs waiting. "

redding started checking out bus which exploded

and killed her and a super mutant behmonth ran out and attacked

boss battle

Bob the super mutant health 1000

William grabbed the fat man and blew up the super mutant not even leaving a scratch

while Andrew no scoped it with his sniper rifle and dogmeat bit it

while chase came out of no where and started unloading and clip of a magnum

he then started stabbing it with a knife killing it

they then walked in and was approached three dog

"thought you were white."William said.

chase said "don't be racist. "

three dog said "anyway-"

chase pointed his magnum at three dog and held him against a wall and said "tell us where their dad is our well no more news man., "

three dog said "rivet city. "

the boys left

they fast tracked to megaton and walked in mister Burke smiled and tried to talk to William when chase unloaded a round of a BB gun on him killing him

they then left

a boy walked by and said" can I join you if I can I eat eat dirt

William nods and chase kills the boy when he starts eating dirt

chase said "sorry didn't trust him."William searched him and he had canned dirt

 **team leveled up**

 **level 3 William melee**

 **level 3 chase small guns**

 **level 2 Andrew big guns**

 **level 4 dogmeat none**

 **William man 66 was kicked for modding and getting and fake item**

 **to be continued**

 **to be continued**


	5. brothers are taken and brothers are foun

**i only own william** t

he friends walked into paradise falls (chase being famous as a evil criminal)

chase saw his mom

chase hugged his mom and said "mum where's dad?"

chase's mom looked at william and said "James is that you?"

william ,chase and andrew looked each other and william said "uhhh thats my dads name i do look like my dad."

chase's mom said "you found your half siblings ." everything then went quiet

the trio looked at each other while dog meat sat behind. a gaurd and took a fat mixtape ." which the the gaurd stepped on ...

everyone in paradise falls :LOL

william said "..."

thats when

bang!

the trio fell over blinded

some mystery man said "take the youngest yes that one ."

chase's mom said "hey-"

boom!

a gun shot rang in the air

then the trio were no longer blinded

andrew was missing

paradise falls slavers were standing there shooting at a helicopter

chases mom was still alive

william and chase were **Mad**

the duo nodded at each other both pulled out there weapons dogmeat woofed then level up dogmeat is now level 100

dogmeats skills

barking 100

hunting 100

cuteness 30000000000

to be contuied

 **sorry for bad spelling spell check wont work**


	6. welp

**hey guys im back check out my new friend metalhede33**

somewhere in megaton

william is seen depressed while chase pulls out a gun and shoots some random guy

 **YOU LOST KARMA (FOR THE 600TH TIME NOT EVERYONE IS NONTRUST WORTHY CHASE IM LOOKING AT YOU)**

chase shoots the game narrator...

chase has been banned for 60 chapters(12 years game time) reason:I HATE YOU

eveyone: ...

william somehow teleports to enclave base

william says "welp comic relif is gone... whats gonna be the next joke?"

to be contuied


	7. death part 1

**ok guys im back also metalhede33 might collab soon so check him out** **Chase has been unbanned** chase said "sorry."

mika said "call me daddy -"

william said " ooooh nooooos not a new joke..."

mika dies

andrew walks out minigun in hand

william yelled "Everyone get down !"

he shoots at everyone

chase slipps and punchs a wall

 **chase small guns 1**

(lol)

enclave attack the duo

 **(dogmeat is at home)**

William said "before i die i want to say i used your toothbrush to clean dog poo ofoff my shoe

 **to be contuied**


	8. death pt2

**5 hours later** william sat in a cell (like the one in fallout3 when you got kidnap also spoileralert)

the general mustard (i like to call him mustard ok don't judge me) sat there smiling

he muttered something william could barely hear bita and peices " _Finely the perfect soldier a man who has no emotions" (_ _yes a story with no plot also hes talking about william)_

mustard said" lets test this he aimed at roo's head

the end


End file.
